


Who is the father?

by AuraMedusa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: All three of them are dorks but they love each other, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polyamory - M/M/M, Rated T for language and topic, TRIGGAY, but this should still be sfw imo, contains vague talk about sex, pregnant!Tenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraMedusa/pseuds/AuraMedusa
Summary: This is a short drabble about what happens when Omega Tenn drops the bomb that he's pregnant.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku, TRIGGER - Relationship, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Who is the father?

**Author's Note:**

> There still isn't enough TRIGGER OT3 stuff around here, so I'm happy to contribute something to that. Even if it's just a short drabble. The idea and inspiration came from a little chat with some friends. :> (It's crack tho.)
> 
> I only did Omegaverse here as a cheap explanation why Tenn can get pregnant, because in normal universe that would make no sense. xD I've never written anything like this before. 
> 
> Note that I'm not a native speaker and this isn't proofread by one. So, sorry for any mistakes. I just wanted to write my ideas down really quickly and share them. Enjoy anyway!  
> 
> 
> **Please read the chapter end notes as well. :3**

The young omega was sitting at the dining table in Ryuu’s apartment, eating breakfast in silence. It would have been like always if it weren’t for the two alphas eyeing him cautiously.

Tenn couldn’t blame them.

They must’ve smelled that his scent had changed over the last few days. But neither of them knew why. And they didn’t want to push him if he wasn’t ready to talk about it.

Tenn sighed before he readied himself. It was better to address the elephant in the room now than pretending he didn’t notice their awkward stares. He looked at them with a serious expression.

“I’m pregnant.”

Silence.

Tenn sat with his arms crossed and waited for their reaction. Both of his partners were frozen, their eyes wide and unbelieving.

Gaku was the first to speak up, as always.

“What? … How??”

“Don’t tell me the #1 most desired embrace doesn’t know how babies are made,” Tenn scoffed.

“No! I mean… that’s not what I meant! How the fuck did that happen?!?”

They had always been so careful when it came to protection. At least when they had just started dating. _Maybe recently they got a bit careless._

Ryuu, who hadn’t said a word until now, suddenly recovered from the first shock and jumped up. He walked around the table and flung his arms around Tenn’s neck.

“That’s great, right! Who is the father?”

His smile was so bright, Tenn thought he would go blind if he looked at it for too long.

“It’s me obviously,” Gaku stated confidently.

“But what about me?”

Ryuu turned his head to lock eyes with Gaku who was still seated, knitting his brows.

Suddenly, their possessive alpha instincts took over and they started growling at each other, teeth bared. It was a low, dangerous noise that would make any stranger back away.

But Tenn was used to this by now. He just sighed in annoyance.

“If it's a pretty child, it's probably from Ryuu…”

That comment made both alphas snap out of their tension.

“ _Oi!_ ” Gaku sounded offended.

Tenn smirked at that. Never too early to shrink Gaku’s ego back to a normal size.

“What? You can't deny that Ryuu is handsome.”

Ryuu’s face turned beet-red and he let go of Tenn to stammer.

“B-but Tenn is handsome, too! And so is Gaku!” Ryuu paused, searching for words. “If anyone’s child is pretty, it’s Tenn and Gaku’s...”

For a moment, both Gaku and Tenn looked at Ryuu in awe.

Ryuu’s big heart never ceased to surprise them with its sheer endless love for his two friends.

Tenn blinked before continuing as if nothing had happened.

“If the child comes out of my womb and holds chopsticks in its small hands however... I know who the father is then.”

Gaku grumbled some gibberish and crossed his arms.

“So, you really don’t know who the father is?”

Tenn remained silent.

He should’ve known it was too risky to do it without protection just before his heat started. But that was also the time when he craved the feeling of being filled up most.

It was basically his own fault all of this happened. That only made it more frustrating. Or well, his hormones were at fault.

“No, I really don’t.”

Tenn made another pause. Thinking what the most logical answer would be.

“It would make sense if Ryuu was the father, because he…” Tenn bit his lip and looked away. “Well, he’s good at shooting his load very deep.”

Ryuu started fidgeting nervously beside him, looking anywhere but at his teammates.

Tenn continued.

“But there’s a higher probability that it’s Gaku since we do it twice as often… _Because he can’t control himself._ ”

“Oi, don’t act as if I’m the only one enjoying our time together! Stupid brat…”

Tenn ignored his remark.

“Anyway, the real issue here isn’t who the father is. But what should we tell the fans? The media? There’s no way we can keep a child secret…”

It had already been a risk to reveal their relationship to the public. And only because they had many accepting fans, they could continue their careers as before.

But a child?

“I only turned 20 recently. They will know that I… that I started young.”

“You did,” Gaku deadpanned.

Tenn glared at him.

“But I can’t let the fans know that!”

“You’re lying to yourself and your fans. Aren’t you getting sick of living a lie by now?” Gaku provoked.

Before Tenn could retort something, Ryuu jumped between them.

“Maa, maa. Is it really the time for your usual quarrels right now?”

He turned to Tenn, a worried look in his golden eyes.

“T-Tenn, you don’t plan on abor—“

“Of course not!!” Tenn interrupted him instantly. “I could never do something like that to either of your child!”

Ryuu and Gaku exhaled in relief and smiled at him fondly.

“We’ll figure something out.”

“You can count on us.”

* * *

Tenn walked back into the apartment, pale as a ghost.

Instantly Ryuu rushed to his side and steadied him, worried that he might faint.

“Tenn! What happened? You look sick… What did the doctor say?”

Ryuu was as nervous as if he himself were pregnant.

“Ryuu, you’re overwhelming him. Let him arrive first.” Gaku had walked up to them, calm as always. But his face betrayed his worry.

“R-right!”

They led Tenn to the couch and sat down on either side of him.

Both alphas were nervous now. Sitting so close to their youngest member, their sensitive noses could smell the fear coming off Tenn in waves.

“Now, take a deep breath and tell us what happened.” Gaku’s voice was firm but comforting.

No matter how often they argued, Gaku was better at calming Tenn in such times. It made Ryuu a bit jealous. But it was definitely more helpful than his own nervous attempts.

Tenn did as he was told and stared at the floor.

“T-the doctor said… it will… there are…” Tenn placed a hand on his belly instinctively.

“There will be… t-two.”

When neither Gaku nor Ryuu made any sound Tenn gulped. He knew he had to explain it further.

He took another deep breath, steadying his voice.

“Fraternal twins. From two different fathers... is what he said.”

“T-that means!” Ryuu’s eyes began to shine when realization hit him.

“I will get two children. One from either of you.” Tenn spoke out what each of them was thinking.

There was a moment of silence before both alphas began laughing.

“What the heck, you really scared us!”

Gaku pulled Tenn into a headlock and ruffled his hair.

“S-stop that! This is serious! I might die!” Tenn wriggled himself free.

The other two looked at him confused.

“Don’t you understand!? Two! How are they supposed to fit? It’s… too small…” Tenn forced himself to stay composed on the outside, even though he was slightly panicking.

“ _How did mom do it…_ ” He mumbled.

Tenn stiffened when he felt one pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and another pair around his chest, trapping him between his two lovers.

Why were both of his alphas so cuddly by nature?

Tenn looked up at them just to see Gaku and Ryuu smiling at each other and exchanging proud looks.

_Leave it to those idiots to be proud of impregnating him at the same time…_

“Everything will be alright,” Ryuu said.

“We won’t let you die, brat,” Gaku added.

The protective alpha aura finally made Tenn relax and he resigned himself to his fate.

“All three of us will be fathers. Isn’t that amazing!” Ryuu cheered and planted a kiss on top of Tenn’s head.

“You two aren’t the ones who have to give birth to twins…” Tenn answered drily.

“Shut up and let us coddle you.”

_Maybe being pregnant wouldn’t be that bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Good to know: It's actually not uncommon for some mammals (like dogs) to become pregnant with children of different fathers at the same time. It's called "heteropaternal superfecundation". 
> 
> In my opinion this concept fits very well into the Omegaverse and a polyamory ship. ;))  
> And the thought of Tenn as a fraternal twin getting fraternal twins himself was very amusing for me. #twinception  
> 
> 
> \-----
> 
>   
> Some friends and me opened up a public **TRIGGER OT3/TRG3P Discord server**. There's a corner for GakuTenn, RyuuTenn and RyuuGaku as well, if you like to focus on a certain pairing. (Like me, because I love GakuTenn's dynamic _SO MUCH_ , but I also love all 3 of them together. <3)  
> We talk about other IDOLiSH7 stuff (game, anime, story, etc.) and other characters as well, plus there's room to share artworks or to roleplay a little (short style).  
> Since it's still a quite new server, I'm searching for people who'd like to talk about this ship/these ships with someone who equally loves them. :> Feel free to drop by, if you're interested! Public discord link: [TRIGGAY](http://discord.gg/XgrdV4b7e7)


End file.
